Pool Table Manners
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: He thinks he found a way to get her to talk. Post Season 7 Finale. Sandlecentric.


A/N: The songs have nothing to do with the actually fic, well vaguely but not enough to matter. Which means I don't own S.O.S by Rihianna, Paralyzer by Finger Eleven, or Christina Aguilera's Candyman. They just seem like upbeat songs that would play in the down time of a bar. Well I don't own CSI nor anything to do with this. Except the thought.

Little longer than normal considering my just over one page to this about 5 pages.

**Rated High** cause well read on and you will know why.

* * *

Pool Table Talk

--

Knowing without completely spying on her he would never learn the details of the whole situation of what happened to the whole 'Grissom' thing and her spending hours trapped under a car. She hadn't talked to anyone about it; assuring everyone she was indeed fine and would like to forget it ever happened.

It had worked on everyone but him, see he watched her when no one else did, he would see how quickly the fake smiles would come off her face after the person left, or the pained sadness that was in her eyes when she thought she was alone. It affected her more than he thought she even knew.

She kept her distance from everyone, never allowing anyone to touch her, jumping if you walked in on her without her first hearing you, and short of torturing her he would never get her to talk about it.

As more time passed he began to think of casual things to say to her over analysising her answer even more now then before. Or he would say hello in passing and turn around suddenly to see her face fall from the forced smile she would give him. She was slowly killing her a little bit each day, sinking farther and farther from reality and it wouldn't be long before she would quit and become a recluse.

Where had the Sara who would plead with him to give her a cup of coffee? Would buy him lunch just to get a cup or joke with him about his choice of clothing for the day? He feared that person was no longer and the pale shrunken Sara was here to stay.

"You guys are always betting" he heard her reply one day and he glanced up from his report he was reading while walking.

He had it, the way he convince her that he did care.

He waited until she was alone, and knocked on the door she was in, he saw her jump a little and his stomach clenched.

"What can I do for you Greg?" she didn't smile, in fact after seeing who it was she looked back down on papers she was reading.

"I was wondering if you wanted to make a bet"

"We're not working the same case"

"Oh no it has nothing to do with work, I just thought we could play a game and who ever wins does something for the other"

"If this is to get me to sleep with you, you're going at it the wrong way"

"Oh no nothing like that, although if you're offering.." he watched her eyes sparkle but her mouth remained tight lipped maybe the old Sara wasn't as far gone as he once thought.

"I'm not"

"Didn't think you would, anyways we can make up rules and such like for the winning conditions like I can't ask you to sleep with me or go on a date, and you can't ask for whatever you follow?"

"Unfortunately"

"So are you in?"

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?" she asked rather coldly and he was an inch away from saying forget it at least he tried.

"Yep"

"Okay but it can't be video games or arcade games"

"Okay but it can be another game like pool or something?"

"I'm not very good at pool, but yes"

"Neither am I so it could go either way. So pool it is"

"It seems that way"

"Kay I'll make arrangements and get back to ya"

"Whatever"

He left in the same spirits he arrived in, he held the urge to shake her and beg her to tell him what's wrong that it was eating him up inside to know what's wrong but at least she agreed and now came the difficult part of deciding what he wanted her do for him.

* * *

On Wednesday afternoon he waited at his locker, four down from hers while she grabbed her bag. Today was the day he was going to get her to spill in his own special way, ever since he'd made the bet he'd gone over to the bar over by his house that had a pool table and learned to play by himself turning down the offers to make a little wager. He'd lost some of the games that people played him to get the table but he got it back once they grew tired of the game.

"You ready?"

"I don't think this is a good idea anymore"

"Why's that?"

"Cause I know what you want when you win and that's something I can't give you"

"You think I'm going to ask about what happened, that's not what I was going to ask" she crossed her arms over her chest, studying him for a minute to see if that's really in fact what he was going to ask her and drew a blank, it didn't mean he wasn't going to ask it, it just meant he got better at hiding his feelings from her.

"So are you ready?"

"Looks like I don't have much of a choice"

"You always have a choice with me" they gazes caught and held for moments before Greg broke the contact and moved past to walk ahead of her.

The ride over was quiet to say the least him glancing over at her and, and while she was staring out the window to avoid any real conversation.

He held the door open for her, allowing her to go in first, the bar was closed, the alcohol off limits and that's what she felt like she needed but nodded back to the waitress who was restocking from a hectic night before. Greg led her over to the table in the back, the balls having already been racked and placed in the center of the table.

"Care to make it a little more interesting?" he questioned

"What do you have in mind?" how more interesting could things get they were playing for slavery or much worse stuff that she had only heard of, never attempted.

"Well since I'm not allowed to ask for you to have sex with me, why not ask questions about sex like when was your first time stuff like that every time a ball is sunk"

"I don't know"

"Come on Sara, what are you afraid of?" it wasn't the questions she was afraid of, it was his answers that made her nervous

_(In the background S.O.S by Rihianna starts)_

"Ladies first" he stepped aside to allow her to shoot, she could feel her cheeks flushing

"I can't remember how to shoot" he gave her a 'are-you-kidding-me' look but demonstrated with the cue ball against the side away from the balls.

"Think you got it?"

"Hope so" she whispered as she got ready to shoot, she really couldn't tell you how she did it but the cue ball jumped over the balls and into his waiting hand. Leaning his pool stick down, he set the balls where it should and stepped behind her touching her from the chest down. His arms over hers, his hands over hers in attempt to show her. His breath warm on her ear as he spoke.

"The key is to hit it hard enough to break the balls but gentle enough so it doesn't jump, kinda like _sex" _the feeling came out of nowhere but she felt the shiver go down her spine. He was a boy, she was a girl, it was obvious, she hadn't gotten any in a while and he happened to be pressed up against her talking into her ear about hitting balls and referring it to sex.

No big deal.

His hand still over hers she broke the balls, few came close to going it but so far it was still undecided and it was his turn.

_S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard,  
I can't take it, see it don't feel right  
S.O.S. please someone help me  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard  
_

He was looking at the balls trying to calculate the easiest ball to get into the pocket and also the hardest, it was him and he needed to impress, although he was better off sticking with the easy one, he shot and missed the ball he was aiming for but in turn sank the striped 15 ball.

"Okay first question. Do you have a goody drawer like on Sex and the City?"

"One how do you know about Sex and the City and two, that's a bit personal don't you think?"

"It's a question about sex, now does your goody drawer contain vibrators, condom's lube and maybe the possible dildo?"

"I never even agreed I had one"

"Alas my dear Watson, you evaded the question therefore in turn telling me exactly what you were trying to avoid"

"Whatever" she saw one of her balls near a corner pocket, took aim and shot sinking it easily the cue ball not getting the memo at stopping the ball followed hers in.

"Now what?"

"Well I could be mean and say that because the white ball followed it in, that both are my questions but I'll be nice and give you your question but I get to ask another one" quickly thinking she thought of one that would put a blush on his cheeks and answer one of hers that she'd been wondering for some time now.

"When you jack off and I know you do, do you think of me?"

"Ya" he said it calmly with even a pause or a blush upon his cheeks

"My turn have you ever thought of me of while you…" he cleared his throat for someone who just admitted to both whacking off and to her face he couldn't even say it back.

_(Paralyzer by Finger Eleven wafted through the speakers the waitress having long completed her task at the bar moved to every table to fill it with peanuts)_

"I have once but that was only because you interrupted me" he tried thinking back to when a likely event could happen and could only decide it was when he called to ask her where she had put something, she'd been a heavily breathing but he really had never thought much of it.

"Was it big?"

"Wait till you sink the next ball to ask" he took his strategy into play and cursed himself forever thinking that one question pure ball was good enough. He tried for his number 13 ball but missed nudging the ball only slightly.

"Dammit" he muttered under his breath

_I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

"Bet it sucks" she hypothesized walking past him to get to a shot on one of her balls. She too however missed her shot and Greg couldn't help but smile as he took in the table below him.

"This one's so in the bag" he took his aim and shot, the ball fell helplessly into the bag below.

"So to my previous question how big was the ending?"

"Pretty big, it was a new toy" he had to clear his throat because he had to do something; he just couldn't take that kind of news in without doing something.

The game continued on until Sara had two balls left and Greg only one and of course the 8 ball to anyone who could sink their balls the fastest, and as of now it was Sara's turn.

_(Christina's Candyman was near the end, one of the final verses)_

_He got those lips like sugar cane  
Good things come for boys who wait  
He's a one stop shop with a real big "uh"  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

Sara sucessfully sank one of her two remaining balls, and moved onto the next.

"I'm saving it so I don't loose concetration" he leaned on his pool cue waiting and preparing for her final two questions.

"You ever done it in your car near work?"

"No"

"Ever made a sex tape?"

"No I haven't"

"Kay next one and I get it in"

"No you can't go for the eight ball after sinking another ball" he stepped in front of her taking his shot and sank his remaining ball.

"Did you like it when I was behind you helping you shoot?"

"Yes" she held his gaze, it was her again who broke it and lined up her shot. He breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't hit it hard enough and it came close to the pocket but didn't go in. He sank it without hestation and she her eyes stayed glued to the ground.

"So what is it? What do I have to do?" he came to stand infront of her resting against the pool table, he cupped her cheek.

"Don't let the old Sara get it's ass kicked by the new one"" he got up racking the balls to how he found them.

"Another game?" she couldn't help but nod.

* * *

_  
_

A/N: I believe this is done, cause really I couldn't think of another part to this. Unless some suggestions are in and cause well my brain's shutting down. With one down this means I can start another one…maybe the next chapter to I'd Lie. Who knows. Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
